Il est a moi
by Galifret H.M Peck
Summary: Rien a dire sinon je raconte l'histoire...


J'avoue que depuit que j'ai visonner la vidéo ou Max Adler chante,je fantasme a mort (et trouve franchement dommage qu'il n'ait pas pousser la chansonette dans la série).

Mais bref passons le petit coups de bouste pour écrire ceci ma été donner par " **_The Nymph' Chris_**" et sa fic "**_The Boy Is Mine_**" qui est superbe meme si ce n'est pas mon pairing favoris comme vous pourrez vous en rendre compte en lisant et je spécifie aussi que le découpage de la chanson lui appartien également.

Donc rien est a moi a part l'histoire et je n'en tire aucun profit.  
Voila !Trève de blabla,place a la lecture !

The boy is mine watch?v=AzRbziIK05E

* * *

**_Il est a moi_**

J'étais présentement entrain d'apposer doucement de la glace sur l'arcade de mon tout nouveau petit ami à l'infirmerie.  
Blaine et lui étaient entrés pendant notre séance du glee club et mon ex avait annoncé qu'ils allaient s'affronter sur "The boy is mine" pour moi. J'avais froncé les sourcils et voulut demander une explication mais le blond qui l'accompagnait me fit signe de ne rien dire et de laisser passer.

Sans attendre l'ancien warblers donna le départ.

Blaine :**Excuse me, can I please talk to you for a minute ?** _(Excuse-moi, puis-je s'il te plait te parler pendant une minute ?)_

David : **Umh uh. Sure. You know you look kind of familiar** _(Umh uh, bien sûr, tu sais que tu as quelque chose de plutôt familier)_

Je n'y aurais pas crus si je n'y avais pas assisté. David avait une voix superbe.

Blaine :** Yeah, you do too** _(Ouais, toi aussi.)_

**But I'm, I just wanted to know, do you know somebody named**_ (Je voulais savoir, est-ce que tu connais le nom de cette personne...)_

Chanta Blaine en me désignant et en faisant passer Dave pour un abruti.  
Je sentais que ça allait mal finir mais avant que je ne puisse faire quelque chose, David entonna la réponse comme une réalité fracassante qui déstabilisa le brun un bref instant avant qu'il ne se reprenne.

David : **Oh yeah, definitely, I know his name**._( Ah ouais, définitivement, je connais son nom)_

Asséna t'il en me faisant un clin d'œil qui me fit monter le rouge aux joues.  
Lui et moi nous étions expliqués après ce qui s'était passé dans les vestiaires et je l'aidais progressivement à s'accepter lui même.  
Ce qui n'avait pas arrangé le béguin que j'avais toujours pour lui, même après se qui s'était passé entre nous.  
C'est la réponse de Blaine qui me sortit de mes souvenirs.

Blaine :** I just wanted to let you know is mine**._(Je tenais juste à te faire savoir, il est à moi.)_

Je ne comprenais pas comment il pouvait se permettre de me revendiquer après que je les ai trouvé lui et Sebastian entrain de s'embrasser voracement au lima bean.  
David me sourit et rétorqua en ricanant.

David : **No. No, he's mine.** _(Non. Non, il est à moi.)_

Quelque doute s'étais déjà immiscer en moi sur la possibilité qu'il puisse ressentir lui aussi quelque chose pour moi. Il y avait eu quelque regard et certain geste mais rien de l'ordre du concret.

Blaine et David:

**You need to give it up.**  
**Had about enough.**  
**He belongs to me.**  
**The boy is mine.**

_(Tu dois abandonner_  
_Il y en a assez_  
_Il m'appartient,_  
_Ce garçon est à moi)_

Blaine lança un regard hautin à son adversaire en reprenant.

Blaine : **You see I tried to hesitate** _(Regarde j'ai essayé d'hésiter)_

**I didn't wanna say what he told me**  
**He said without me he couldn't make it through the day,**  
**Ain't that a shame ?**

_(Je n'ai pas voulu dire ce qu'il m'a dit_  
_Il a dit que sans moi_  
_Il ne pourrait pas tenir le coup durant la journée_  
_N'est-ce pas une honte ?)_

Il est vrai que je m'étais confié à lui au sujet de Dave et que j'avais tenté de l'oublier avec lui. Mais maintenant tout étais bien finit.

David **: I think that you should realize,**  
**And try to understand why**  
**He is a part of my life**  
**I know it's killing you inside**

_(Je pense que tu devrais réaliser_  
_Et essayer de comprendre pourquoi_  
_Il est une partie de ma vie_  
_Je sais que ça te tue intérieurement)_

Rétorqua le plus grand des deux en défiant visiblement son opposant de continuer. Ce n'était cependant pas assez pour que celui ci arrête.

Blaine **: You see I know that you may be**  
**Just a bit jealous of me**  
**Cause you're blind if you can't see**  
**That his love is all in me.**

_(Regarde je sais que tu peux être_  
_Un peu jalouse de moi_  
_Parce que tu es aveugle si tu ne peux pas voir_  
_Que son amour m'est entièrement consacré)_

Blaine était plus que suffisant. Même quand nous sortions ensemble il fallait à tout pris qu'il s'attribue les mérites de ce qui s'était passé.

Ils reprirent ensemble en se tournant autour tels des lions sur le point de se sauter à la gorge.

David et Blaine **: You need to give it up**  
**Had about enough**  
**It's not hard to see**  
**The boy is mine**  
**You need to give it up**  
**Had about enough**  
**It's not hard to see**  
**The boy is mine**  
**I'm sorry that you**  
**Seem to be confused**  
**He belongs to me**  
**The boy is mine**

_(Tu dois le donner_  
_Il y en a assez_  
_Ce n'est pas difficile de voir_  
_Que ce garçon m'appartient_  
_Il y en a assez_  
_Il n'est pas difficile de voir_  
_Que ce garçon est à moi_  
_Je suis désolé que tu_  
_Sembles être confuse_  
_Il m'appartient_  
_Ce garçon est à moi)_

C'est Blaine, qui le premier commença a bousculer David qui laissait voir aux yeux de tout le monde qu'il se retenait de lui rendre la pareille.

David :** Not yours !**_ (pas le tien)_

Blaine :** But Mine !**_ (Mais mien)_ **Not Yours !** _(pas le tien)_

David :** But Mine !**_ (Mais mien)_

David et Blaine : **The boy is Mine !**

Et sans que personnes ne l'ais vus venir, Blaine avait armé son poing et avait décroché une droite dans le visage du blond qui fut tout aussi surpris. L'ancien warblers n'avait jamais fais preuve de violence par le passé.

Avant que ça n'empire, je m'étais lever pour retenir celui qui, pour moi, m'avait gagné en l'empêchant de répondre à la provocation, pendant que Puck et Sam se chargeaient de retenir celui qui m'avait définitivement perdu et que Mr shoos ce plaçait entre nous.

-ça suffit maintenant! Vous vous calmez tout les deux ou je devrais en référé au principal. Allez vous assoir chacun de votre côté.

Je n'attendis pas pour pousser Dave vers ma place pour qu'il s'installe à mes côtés, avant d'inspecter l'hématome qui se formait déjà au niveau de son œil gauche. Alors que mon ex se défaisait rageusement de la poigne des deux joueurs de football pour aller se poser à l' opposer de nos places en rongeant son frein.  
Une fois terminé, j'emmenais mon nouveau boyfriend rechignant sur le fait que ça n'en valait pas la peine, vers l'infirmerie pour m'assurer qu'il n'avait rien de fêler.

Et me revoici entrain d'appliquer de la glace sur un coup qui virait déjà au violet.

-En tout cas on peut dire qu'il ne t'a pas raté.  
-C'est seulement par ce qu'il m'a prit par surprise sinon ce n'ai pas moi qu'on aurait du conduire à l'infirmerie.  
-Mon grand et fort petit ami.  
-Alors on...  
-Bien sûr, tu en doutais ?  
-Au départ un peu oui. Je n'étais pas franchement à l'aise avec ce qui se profilé et une fois pris dans la chanson je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter et le laisser se pavaner.  
-A ce propos, énonçais-je avant de gifler légèrement son bras. Tu m'avais caché que tu savais chanter !  
-A vrais dire c'est la première fois que je le fais devant un si grand auditoire. Seul mon père m'a déjà entendu.  
-Un si grand talent caché.  
-Plus maintenant en tout cas.  
-Attend toi à ce que les autres te pourchassent pour que tu intègres la chorale, rigolais-je à moitié. J'ai cependant oublié quelque chose, rétorquai-je le sourire aux lèvres.  
-Ah oui ? Et quoi dont ?  
-Le baiser magique, soufflais je tout en posant mes lèvres sur les siennes.

_**FIN**_


End file.
